On My Brothers Wings
by HiwtariGirl
Summary: 'They were bonded and No one can break them up, Or atleast they thought they were to be together friends forever.' Meet the little sibiling of Naruto along with the other 11 year olds, This story is about the little ones and how they stuck together even if time moves to fast and faith shots rocks at them. But this story is mostly about Naruko Uzamaki. RATING MAY CHANGE!


Un breakable bonds

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Although maybe some of the 'so' called little siblings of the Naruto and the gang.

Summary: What if all the Konaha 12 had little brothers and sisters, That had a deep bond like their brothers and sisters. Would that change the whole story. {None of the moments are in Naruto.}

* * *

It started off as always Naruko ran by her brother and his friends. Running and throwing her arms around Noavi, Neji's brother. Noavi Fell over hitting his face on the ground. Naruko stood up, Hano Hinta's brother kicked him in the stomach and Noavi looked up a blush on his face. And glaring at Hona Chasing him around. While Naruko ran behind Gaaro because she got scared thinking the person in front was going to hurt her. But looked straight seeing that

It was sasuki Uchiha, Sasukes little sister. "So noisy in the morning. I wonder if you had something to do with it. ?" Sasuki said. Saruko Haruno was behind, he was sakura's little brother. Saruko Laughed, then said while smiling "you're always hugging Noavi, If you didn't Hano wouldn't have to kick him and them chasing each other around like maniacs." Naruko Frowned than Came from behind Gaaro, And walking away. Gaaro looked back at Saruko, He had an annoyed look. Gaaro laughed before walking ahead and catching up with Naruko pretty soon all 7 of the boys left. "Hey wait for us!" Yelled Lono {Ino's sister}

Meanwhile from behind…. The big siblings sweat dropped.

"Why does the day always start like this?" Asked Ten Ten. Naruto simply just Signed. "Naruto, Do you ever ask Naruko who she likes?" Asked Ino. "Isn't it obvious." Naruto said. "What do you mean knucklehead?" Asked Sakura "She's been liking the same boy forever now, Since the day they meet." Naruto said with a strong look of protectiveness on his face. "You're always protective when it comes to your baby sister." Said Hinta. "Naruto's a big brother, It's only natural that his protective of her, and getting worried about her when she isn't with them." Said Kiba. All the big brothers nodded {Who had a little sister}. Well they were talking a bit longer until someone came running, to their direction. It was Shikanari {Shikamaru's brother} and Chino {choji's brother}. "how did it take one hour just to eat a sandwich? Naruko told us to meet by the park at 8:00. She'll get mad if they follow us." Shikanari said. "we can't hide it from them forever, they'll find out sometime." Chino said.

Shikanari started running when they heard someone say …..Erm I mean yelled "HURRY UP IDOITS!" Naruko screamed. Shikanari and Chino started running. When they got there, the big siblings were surprised. When Naruko did a secret hand shake with Shikanari. They were hiding behind a tree. When Naruko said "Leo did you bring the map I told you to bring?" Leo nodded taking the map of the city out. "Why do we need a map?" Asked Lono Naruko frowned "Anyways, We have a call from Kunai she said she needs our help. They stolen the scroll from the hiding place, Destroying the hide out." Naruko said. While everyone else gasped. "Is everyone hurt!"Said Shikanari. "Kunai called me before the north base got hit, she got stuck in that hidden spot. I don't know if we should tell her family." Said Naruko. Gaaro Stood up and said"What about Gaaru don't tell me she was in there to."

Naruko looked down, Her hair blocking her face. "Gaaro….I-I'm S-so S-sorry." Naruko mumbled. But all the 9 year olds heard her. Gaaro stood up quickly. "So what's the plan." He said. Naruko Looked at the map than back At Gaaro after 3 seconds of awkward staring. Naruko told them the plan. Meanwhile behind a tree, Where the big siblings where at. "Kunai can't be stuck in a hiding spot. Naruko is probably making stuff up."Said Kiba. Well he said that until they all saw Tai walk up {Ten tens brother.} He passed out right when he got up. "TAI!"Yelled All the 9 year olds. Naruko ran to him Carrying him up but fell down slipping down the hill. She stopped herself. "Hold on Naruko don't let go." Said Sasuki trying to grab her hand. But Naruko couldn't hold on anymore. She tried to grab sasuki's hand but it didn't work. Her hand slipped off she fell down the cliff. "NARUKO!"Screamed Sasuki, Her eyes turned red. And she started running down the other side to the front of the cliff. All the other 9 year olds followed and Naruto and the gang got out of their hiding spot. Running down to. Seeing when they got there the little ones were already there. The boys and Sasuki was around her, Sasuki sat down. Grabbing her shoulders shaking her, yelling "Naruko wake up you idiot! Quite joking around and wake up! It's not funny anymore! WAKE UP!" Sasuki's eyes turned red. Saruko put a hand on her shoulder than said "Sasuki Yelling at her won't make her wake up"Suddenly a gust of wind came, It was Naruto running to her. And Someone else who had the Uzamaki Sign. They ran next to her. The other girl with the Uzamaki sign had tears coming out. "Naruko sama!"She yelled. Naruto Gapped than said "Ruka, what the heck are you doing here?" Ruka whipped tears away. "Naruto Sama, I'm Rukai Uzamaki, I'm your guy's cousin! We have to bring her to the main house. They can fix her! Please Naruto sama!" Ruka said "No, they're going to take her away. She's my sister, I'm not putting her in Maruko's hands. I don't trust him and his stupid followers." Naruto said "Maruko Sama is your Brother! Why not trust him!?"Ruka yelled "If he cares for us than why when our dad died they asked him to watch me and Naruko and he said no! He walked away from us! Leaving us to rot. He doesn't care for us! He just wanted to become Hakage."Said Naruto.

"He does! He cares!" Ruka said. "Shut up, I'm taking care of my sister! Maruko could be thinking he can come and change everything! Tell him to just stay out of my life. He could be my brother, but for the pain his caused Naruko I'm not giving my sister to him. I'm not handing her over! She could be his sister to, But he wasn't the one that took care of her! I did, and he thinks I would forgive him after he left us! Tell him to go away and stay out! Naruko isn't going anywhere! She's staying with me!"Naruto yelled. "Naruto sama! Quite being so over protective Naruko needs to get treated! She needs Maruko!" She yelled back. Until someone grabbed her arm, She looked down. "I-I want to stay. I don't want to leave Onii sama. Please let me stay." Naruko said weakly. Tears were coming out of her eyes. "Maruko is your brother also." Ruka said "B-but I don't want to leave Onii sama, my friends or anybody here. Let me stay. Please I need Onii sama, Onii sama promised to protect me forever. I don't want to go, Let me stay. Let me stay." Naruko said tears still coming out of her eyes. Ruka looked down. Shadowing her eyes. Ruka put her hand on Naruko lightly. Chakra showed through. Even watched as Naruko's wounds stopped bleeding. Then she removed her hand. Ruka stood up looking at Naruko, than at Naruto. "Naruto sama, Since I can't say no to Naruko. She can stay here and not in the main house. But I'll come visit her, Maruko would never come. Just me, Okay. I'll come and visit her at the hospital and School when she gets out." Ruka said. "Fine." Naruto stated. "Thank you. But while I 'm gone Naruto sama. You better watch Naruko sama. Protect her, Keep your promise to her. Okay." Ruka said. Naruto smiled. "I was already doing that." Ruka smiled than looked at Naruko "Naruko be careful, Oh and you have to bring her to the hospital just in case. I healed most of the wounds. But there might still be some more." Ruka said. Waving than Jumping up. Jumping from branch to branch. Naruto Bended down, Naruko got on his back. When Naruko was on his back Naruto stood up and started walking to where the hospital.

* * *

Present {3 years later}…Naruko is 12 along with her friends. They were all still close, Naruto and his friends and Naruko and the little siblings. The hugging Noavi, Hano kicking and Hano, Noavi chasing each other stopped. Naruko stopped doing that at 11. It was a Saturday morning and Naruko and the little siblings as well as Naruto and the bigger siblings where sitting around on the cliff Naruko tripped on when she was 9. Naruko sitting between Shikanari and Sasuki. From the other side next to Hinta, Naruto looked at her. with an questioning look, He asked "Do you still like that boy you've been liking since you guys where 6?". The big siblings all started chuckling when Naruko looked down and blushed. "Onii chan! I hate it when you say those kind of stuff out loud."

Naruko said with an annoyed look. "It's okay we already know who you like." Said Ten ten. "Onii chan did you tell them?"Naruko asked. "Naruto told Neji and Neji told the rest of us." Ino said. Naruko looked down, "It doesn't matter. He'll never like me back." Naruko said. "You know we'll help you." Said Sasuki {everyone of the little siblings know but Noavi.} "He doesn't even like me. He likes someone else." Said Naruko. Suddenly Hano stood up walking over to Naruko grabbing her hand than running down the grass part of the cliff until they came to a tree away from the others. "Naruko, why are you looking so down?" Hano said. "I've been waiting for him to ask me to go on a date with him, but I don't want to ruin our friend ship. But still I can't help but imagine when we hold hands and hug. What I'm I saying you might be degusted that I like someone you know." Naruko said. "No, I've known you so long. And plus Naruto sempaii Is already with my sister. I wouldn't be surprised if someone else in the Uzamaki family end up with a Hyuuga." Hano said. They stayed like that talking until Naruko said she wanted to go back. Hano bended down and Naruko went on his back. When they got back to where the others where. Naruto was surprised to see Naruko asleep while on Hano's back. "Hano, Where did you guys go." Said Hinta. "She always feels sleepy after she eats too much."Said Hano. "She's troublesome, even at 12."Said Shikanari. "You sound a lot like Shikamaru."Said Iona, Only to be interpreted when Hano bended down Naruko got off his back sleeplessly. And now running to Naruto only to fall asleep again. "Baka." said Sasuki under her breathe. {Baka: Idiot} Naruto frowned than stood up carefully, "I'm taking Naruko home, Hinta you want to come along? I need someone to talk to, because clearly Naruko isn't going to wake up any time soon."Naruto said. Hinta smiled, About to say something until Naruko mumbled in her sleep. "I love you Onii chan." Naruto smiled "I love you to Imōto" he said. {Imoto: Little sister} Hinta following and they started walking.

2 hours later….Naruko woke up in the living room of her house Hano was there…..erm…... actually all of them where. "Why are you guys all here?" she asked. Shikanari frowned, "Is it bad to visit our best friend?" he asked. "No that's not what I mean, Shikanari you of all people should now. I hate it when your all smiling when I wake up. Looking at me like a bunch of maniacs, It creeps me out."Naruko said. Next day….. After school, Naruko comes to the training grounds crying her friends Around her calming her down. Naruto's eyes widen, "Naruko who the heck did this to you." Naruto asked her. "Someone called me a demon, Monster at school, Pushing me to the wall."Naruko cried. "Someone pushed you?"Naruto said. She cried more, running and hugging Naruto. Tears rushing down her eyes, "Its true I'm a monster, I'm a demon."Naruko said. Naruto pushed her away lightly putting a hand to her head. "You're not a monster, you're not a demon. That bully is just jealous." He said.

"R-really you mean it Onii chan?"She said. "Yes, You're my imoto and I did promise you I'd protect you forever right? Now quite crying, you look better when smiling. Also don't worry I won't this happened again, I'll knock the daylight out of them if they make you cry one more time. Heck I'll even kick them to another planet." Naruto said. Naruko smiled, and laughed. "Pinky swear."She said, holding out her pinky. "Pinky swear" Naruto said. Naruko smiled "Thank you onii sama, You're the best, I love you Onii Sama."She said, "I love you too Imoto."Naruto said smiling. After Naruto and their bigger siblings finished the training, Ten ten looked at Naruto and said

"Your really are a protective older brother." Naruto signed looking at Naruko from behind at the younger siblings. Than back in the front, "Naruko is my baby sister, if anyone other than her friends even touch her I'll break their neck. I won't tolerate with anyone hurting her or making her cry. She's my sister my, blood I'll protect her no matter what."Naruto said. "I'll never understand how big brothers think."Said Tenten. All the big brothers laughed. Well until someone from behind screamed but it wasn't Naruko. "Iona! Where are you going!?"yelled Hano yelling after Iona that was running by the bigger siblings Iona cried "Kunai! Your alive!" They saw someone in the sunlight. "Yeah I'm alive Idiot." Someone said jumping down. Naruko and all the younger ones run in front of them. "Your okay?! Where's Gaaru is she alive."Said Naruko. "Kunai, You baka you left me behind. I saved you the least you can do is wait."A girl with red hair, up to their shoulders jumped down holding the same thing as gaara and gaaro in the back of her. Wearing a black skirt and a red shirt, with black spiky boots.

"Sorry dude I thought yous where right behind me."Kunai said. Naruko smiled, "Gaaru, Is everything going!" Naruko said. Gaaru came over standing right next to Kunai. "What's up twin brother, Everything's fine?" Gaaru said. "Good. You two better go talk to your big brothers, they look really Mad right now."Gaaro said. Gaaru and Kunai went over to the big siblings…..Erm I mean they all did. "Sorry, Your probably mad at me, now aren't you"Kunai said. Kiba looked at her. "I'm not mad at you, I'm just surprised you didn't tell me you where alive. Sending a note or something would've covered it."Kiba said. "Sorry big brother."Kunai said. Hugging Kiba. Well now lets see Gaara and Gaaru now shall we.

Gaara looked a her and Said, "Dont say anything, I'm not mad."He said.

* * *

HiwatariGirl: Well thats all for now this is just, the Introduction to the story anyways so yeah I just wanted to show alittle of the past and than the present. Please review, I would really love it! :D

Naruto: That was to short!

HiwatariGirl: Dont worry Naruto, It would be longer next time. The INTRO wasn't meant to be long anyway.

Everyone expect me: WELL SEE YOU NEXT TIME PEOPLES!


End file.
